


Snippet: Greater Good

by gatekat



Series: Short Things [14]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-11-24 02:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18160526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatekat/pseuds/gatekat
Summary: Optimus really hates some phrases.





	Snippet: Greater Good

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at https://archiveofourown.org/works/9462773/chapters/36891060

If there was a phrase Optimus Prime hated more than _for the greater good_ he couldn't think of it. His only consolation was that the mech saying it to him was no more happy about it. In some ways he felt sorry for his chief tactical officer's inability to stop seeing all the things that could go wrong. It had kept them alive and fighting this long but it was galling that such a brilliant processor had accepted the end of billions, possibly trillions of lives to end the war.

It was a toll that Optimus really couldn't wrap his processor around.

Could he really be complicit in that?

All around the room officers watched them stare at each other. To them he was aware that it looked like a contest between Prime and officer. In truth it was a small gift Prowl gave him so it didn't look like he was staring blankly into space as he grappled with his own conscious and monsters and the less and less subtle suggestions of the Matrix.

Optimus still couldn't trace the way and why it was settled when he spoke.

"Do it."


End file.
